Feelings Unknown
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Rima has some doubts about her place in Shiki's life after she sees him with a new model. Shiki has a weird feeling when he sees Rima with Zero.


**Edited on 3.29.15**

**Cute one-shot of Rima and Zero. Fluffy and very adorable. (Zero is a oc in this) Can be seen as friendship or relationship I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Rima watched in silence as Shiki laughed with the female model.

* * *

She had been out sick for a few days so they had a model fill in for her.

* * *

Shiki and the model, Gem, had good chemistry on set.

They looked good, her red hair with his dark purple blue hair. Much better than her orange hair.

* * *

She watches sadly was Shiki kisses Gem's cheek.

Gem smiles up at him and the photographer calls for them to kiss.

* * *

She can't take it anymore and walks out silently.

She takes a taxi home, struggling to keep her tears at bay. The taxi driver seems to pick up on her sad mood gives her a small smile when he drops her off. "Good luck miss."

* * *

Rima nods and began walking into the school grounds.

She doesn't have her umbrella having left it at Shiki's room a small sign that she was there.

She didn't care, she walked in the sun knowing very well she could get burned for this.

She let the sun hit her skin, she could already feel it starting to turn red.

But she didn't care, all she could see was Shiki and Gem laughing. Them touching, them kissing.

She felt tears in the corner of her eyes and walked faster.

* * *

She heard someone walking behind her and ignored it.

The Day Class students knew better than to touch her.

She was...used to be Shiki's.

She ignored the steps and smiled sadly as the steps went away.

* * *

She was surprised however, when an umbrella appeared over her head.

She turned around to see none other than Zero holding an umbrella over her head. He didn't say a word and neither did she.

She didn't know what possessed her to let him walk with her but she didn't say a word as they walked together.

* * *

They ended up near a fountain and he laid his coat for her to sit on, which was a surprise.

She sat down on it and he sat next to her holding the umbrella above her.

They sat there for a while before Rima realized that Zero had been holding up the umbrella for a while. She stood up and asked quietly.

"Shall we move under a tree?"

Zero simply gestured for her to lead and he followed.

* * *

Once they reached her favorite tree, he laid down his jacket again and closed the umbrella. She sat down and he stood until she patted the ground.

He looked at her and then sat down awkwardly.

They were silent until Zero spoke.

* * *

"Senri Shiki? I'm guessing he has something to do with your mood."

"How did you…?"

"He's your best friend and you love him. He's the only one who could make you this sad."

"I was sick for a few days and they got a new model to take my place. She's perfect."

"She's human, you are a vampire. You are the one who is perfect."

Rima blushed.

"They look good together. I went to see Shiki and I saw her, they were laughing and smiling. And then he kissed her and I left. I don't know why I feel like this."

"You are in love with him." Zero seemed sad.

Rima closed her eyes. "He's my best friend. I'm not…"

She opened her eyes to see Zero giving her a look and she sighed. "Maybe I am."

Zero nodded. "It sucks."

Rima laughed and nodded.

* * *

She leaned back against him and the tree and closed her eyes.

"Do they go away?"

"The feelings? Sometimes." He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin against her.

* * *

Rima isn't sure what possessed her to do it, but then she turned her head and kissed his lips.

She senses his surprise and hesitance and she pulled away.

She made to stand up but then he pulled her back and kissed her again.

He tasted of mangos and apples. She tasted of peaches and chocolate.

One hand cupped his face while the other was in his hair. She straddled him. He had one hand in her hair, the other in the small of his back.

They kissed for a good while, and afterwards they settle into a silence.

* * *

She is leaning against him.

They both know the kiss means nothing. It was just a way to blow off steam and get their minds of things.

* * *

Her of Shiki and Zero of whoever.

For a short while, she is able to forget everything. Zero has a calming aura around him, one that puts her at peace.

* * *

She thinks of the clouds.

She can tell that Kain and Ruka are fighting, when storm clouds appear and lighting strikes.

She looks up to see Ruka running past them, with Kain hot on her heels.

"She loves him."Rima nods, not noticing the sad and wistful tone in Zero's voice.

"Ever since they were kids, anyone could tell he loved her and that she him, but she was taught to go for the higher rank, not what her heart wants."

* * *

She can tell that Aidou is with Yori-chan. She can hear them laughing.

* * *

She can tell when Shiki is home.

She is not sure how she knows but she always had.

She stands and Zero appears by her side with her umbrella.

They begin the walk to the Night House.

* * *

Rima sees Shiki with her umbrella is his hand. He freezes when he sees her with Zero and she smiles with grim satisfaction when she sees his smile fade and his eyes harden.

"Rima. Shiki."

Zero smiles at her and gives her friend a nod. Rima steps under the umbrella and steps under Shiki's.

"Thank you, Zero."

Zero nods and walks away.

* * *

The two vampires turn and walk into the house.

* * *

They end up in Shiki's room.

Rima takes off her clothes and slips into the shirt that Shiki gives her. He puts on the soft gray pants and they lay down on the bed.

Not touching.

* * *

Before they would be wrapped up in a lover's embrace despite not being lovers.

Before, she was so sure of her place.

Beside him, always.

Now, there is a space between them.

Now there is doubt in her mind about whether she belongs on his side.

Is she still his Rima?

Or simply Rima?

* * *

Shiki can't explain the feeling he felt when he saw Rima and Zero. He wanted to kill the Hunter.

He wanted to rip him away from his Rima.

He wanted nothing more than too… He knew what we has feeling.

He was feeling what Kain used to feel when Ruka ignored him.

* * *

He was jealous.

He didn't like this feeling.

* * *

Rima looked at Shiki who was looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"Senri?"

Shiki looked at her and then he leaned over and kissed her. One hand in her hair, the other on her hip.

She is surprised but then instinct takes over and she is kissing him back.

She straddles him, her hands in his hair.

He pulls her closer, moaning into her mouth.

Her pulse jumps and he begins to kiss her neck, her jaw.

Rima closes her eyes and lets him.

Then she is nipping at his jaw and they are kissing again.

They kiss and kiss and don't realize they are near the edge of the bed until they fall off.

They look at each other stunned and they start laughing.

* * *

Everyone comes running in and looks at them laughing on the floor.

They take in the rumpled bed and clothes, Rima's swollen lips, Shiki's lipgloss stained lips, their messed up hair.

They all smile glad that their friends have finally figured things out.

* * *

Later on when they enter the school hand in hand, Rima sees Zero smiling and she mouths "Thank You" to him.

**not sure ****about this. not really feeling it. let me know your thoughts? Review.**

**Love you Wallflowers**


End file.
